Earth 23
Timeline 1939 - World War 2 begins. 1941 - Caesar Rogers is born in an SSR genetics lab, a product of super-soldier serum testing. In the aftermath of an accident, Abraham Erskine is ordered to put down the ape, but adopts him instead. 1946 - A Nazi assassin attempts to assassinate Erskine, and Caesar saves him. With his continued existence discovered, Caesar is taken away from Erskine, and put in a lab to try and reverse engineer the serum. Caesar exposes several other apes to the new serum, and breaks them all free of the lab. 1947 - Agent Peggy Carter tracks Caesar's movements across North America. A virus begins to spread across the globe that vastly decreases the intellect of all infected humans. 1948 - SHIELD is founded, to protect humanity against both the virus and the growing faction of apes. 1950 - Caesar destroys SHIELD headquarters to prevent them from attacking a community of apes. He falls into the arctic ocean and is presumed dead by both sides of the conflict. 1969 - Bruce Banner is born. 1970 - Tony Stark is born. 1979 - Kal-El is born. The planet Krypton is destroyed. 1980 - Ego the Celestial comes to earth and fathers a son, Peter Quill. 1985 - Oliver Queen and Jane Foster are born. 1987 - Koba von Doom splits off his own faction of apes in Latveria. 1988 - Peter Quill is abducted by Ravagers. 1989 - Barry Allen is born. 1991 - Howard and Maria Stark are killed by SHIELD soldiers. 1993 - Matt Murdock is blinded by a strange chemical in the ruins of New York City. 1998 - Clint Barton rescues Natasha Romanoff from SHIELD servitude. 2000 - The Reverse Flash arrives from the future and murders Nora Allen. 2001 - Gorilla City, one of the few ape cities founded by Caesar, is destroyed by SHIELD. 2002 - Clark Kent begins public hero work as Superchimp, revealing the existence of super-apes to the world at large. 2005 - Bruce Banner attempts to modify the super-soldier serum in his own body, creating the Hulk. 2007 - Oliver Queen is captured by SHIELD and taken to a lab on Lian Yu, where he meets fellow inmate Slade WIlson. 2010 - Tony Stark is abducted by SHIELD, but escapes using stolen robotics technology, becoming Iron-Mandrill. 2011 May 10 - Emil Blonsky and his SHIELD strike team fight the Hulk in Rio. May 15 - Hal Jordan is presumed dead, or captured by SHIELD. May 24 - A SHIELD agent named Ivan Vanko attacks Iron Mandrill in Monaco, and is imprisoned for it. May 27 - Justin Hoolock frees Ivan Vanko to build him his own Iron Mandrill armor. May 29 - James Rhodes is given his own Iron Mandrill suit. May 30 - Jane Foster and Erik Selvig are sent by SHIELD to New Mexico. May 31 - Tony Stark and James Rhodes fight Ivan Vanko's Hammerbots. Thorangutan is banished from Asgard. May 32 - Thorangutan is captured by Jane Foster while trying to recover his hammer. The Destroyer arrives, and nearly kills every SHIELD soldier present. Thorangutan reclaims his hammer and saves Jane, taking her safely to the nearest ape city. May 33 - Emil Blonsky is given a modified super-soldier serum based on the Hulk's blood. He mutates into an Abomination, and SHIELD is forced to free the Hulk to save themselves. June - Caesar is found and thawed by SHIELD. Agent Phil Coulson explains the political landscape between apes and humans, and how both sides have committed terrible acts against the other. July 1 - Superchimp, Iron Mandrill, War Machine, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Bonobo Widow, and Thorangutan are lured into rescuing the legendary Captain Ape-merica. After a misunderstanding that nearly destroys what remains of SHIELD, Caesar explains his and Coulson's perspective. They found the Ape-vengers, with the objective of protecting both human and ape kind from each other. See Also: Marvel Apes, on Marvel Database Planet of the Apes, on Planet of the Apes Wiki Category:Multiverse Category:Missing appearances Category:Missing links Category:Missing relationships